


The Kitten's in her Heaven, All's right with KAT-TUN

by nyctea62442 (pandacchi)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/nyctea62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taguchi gets a kitten, which is not manly and everything and definitely not suited to be in KAT-TUN; He's gonna change his group's mind very, very soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten's in her Heaven, All's right with KAT-TUN

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kaminikaku.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaminikaku**](http://kaminikaku.livejournal.com/) at [](http://je-justfriends.livejournal.com/profile)[**je_justfriends**](http://je-justfriends.livejournal.com/) :D

 

“A kitten.”

Taguchi simply beamed his proud smile at Kame's frowning face.

“You mean, after all these years we've told you to just get a pet already so you'd stop whining about being left out...” Nakamaru tried to reason, “You've got yourself a _kitten_??”

“Well, technically I didn't. Reina gave it to me, it's a present.”

“You're in KAT-TUN, you have an image to stand up to, Taguchi.” Ueda eyed him with a disgusted face. “Kittens are not our thing.”

The other T wasn't saying anything yet, so Taguchi seized the chance to fish out his phone from his pocket; he pushed a few buttons and then proudly turned the screen towards his bandmates.  
Koki stumbled forward to take the phone from his hands, positively deafening Ueda and Kame with his high pitched “Cute!”.

Kame chuckled and whispered to Nakamaru, “Why am I not surprised?”

Ueda just grumbled.

“How did you call it? Is it a girl? How old is it? Are you keeping it at your place?”

Taguchi was highly amused by the rapper's reaction, which he probably had expected all along.

“It's a girl, she's called Misato! I'm arranging things now, because I'm hardly ever at home and it's gonna be tough for her if no one is there...”

Taguchi was interrupted by the door opening to reveal the last member of KAT-TUN that had yet to show up. A second of silence passed before Jin lifted his eyes from his phone to notice the group all staring at him. He blinked. “Uhm...what's happening?” He felt the need to be cautious, you never knew what you could have done when you had been completely wasted just the night before.

To Jin's relief though, Koki shoved in his face the screen of a phone, showing him the photo. Jin blinked. “Uuuh, that's...cute, I guess. Are you trying to replace Sakura-chan?”

Koki's face contorted in an outraged expression. “No way! There isn't anyone in the world I could love more than Sakura-chan!!”

Taguchi came to rescue Jin, still clueless of the situation. “It's my new pet, Reina has given her to me.” He beamed again.

Jin looked at the photo properly and, “A kitten.” he deadpanned. “Taguchi, kittens aren't _manly_.”

“Says the one who dressed up his dog in pink frills, Akanishi.” Koki smirked.

“I _told you_ it wasn't me! It's mom that-”

“Yes yes, whatever. I still made my point.” Grinned the other one, much to Jin's irritation.

“No, you guys don't get it,” Ueda suddenly said. “As much as I hate to admit this, I agree with Akanishi here. We can't let a kitten ruin our image.”

“No offense Uepi, but I think our manly image was never that stable to begin with...A kitten won't ruin it more than Kame's manicure has.”

“Hey, I heard that.” Kame's remark was merely formal, he wasn't that much in denial.

“Why are we even arguing about this.” Nakamaru sighed. It wasn't even a question, he was way past asking himself how his group worked, after all.

“Nakamaru is right.” Koki smiled. “The kitten is here to stay and that's final.”

Kame slapped him upside the head, “Who made you leader?” Koki retorted, “Who made _you_?” and in the middle of their bickering, Nakamaru sighed again, “The kitten is not even yours...”

Ueda rolled his eyes, and then faced Junno. “You should have just got yourself a Labrador or something, Taguchi.”

“That's more of your thing, Uepi. Anyway, Misato is mine now and I surely can't give her back...and above anything, I like her a lot.” He pouted.

“That's all good and everything, but it would be nice of you to at least not bring it out in interviews. And don't expect me to like her, or something.” Ueda retorted, and Jin nodded near him.

“Don't be so dramatic, Tacchan! It's not the end of the world!” Koki said confidently, punching playfully the boxer's shoulder.

Taguchi smiled. His mind was already making plans.

\---

Ueda had never truly understood why his parents liked so much hanging out with the Taguchi's. Not that they weren't nice people, but they surely didn't strike him as someone his family would usually associate with.

Ueda recalled perfectly the first time their families met, at that Christmas party they held at home almost 6 years ago; he remembers being surprised at how fast KAT-TUN's parents had hit it off, in comparison to the years it took their kids. He had expected, from that time, that their parents would keep hanging out, what took him aback was that the ones his family hanged out the most with were the Taguchi's.

At first he thought it was more out of obligation, but when, back in the years, he realized they had the Taguchi's over more than twice a month, he had to go back on his word. He had never truly understood, but he supposed it had something to do with his mother's desire to brag about his son's career, which she didn't have many chances to do in the circle of people the Ueda's usually associated with; while on the other hand, well, Taguchi's mom was very _eager_ to talk about their sons' work.

Since he had been living by himself though, the times he could meet Taguchi's parents had decreased drastically, not to mention the times Junno actually tagged along.

Which was why he was standing frozen on the door of his own house, staring at Taguchi Junnosuke himself calmly welcoming him back...wait, this was his home right? Yeah, behind Junno there wasn't any poster of the first T in sexy poses, so he couldn't be in the Taguchi's household.

“Welcome back.” Junno was wearing a pair of slippers that Ueda recognized as one of his father's.

He stared some more before stating simply, “It's our day off.”

Junno laughed. “I know that. And it's exactly why I'm here!”

In that moment his mother appeared from the living room. “Ah Tatsuya, you're here! Welcome back!”

Ueda smiled. “I'm home, Mother.”

“I forgot to tell you we had Kanako-san over for lunch today! And Junnosuke-kun has kindly come with her to pay us a visit. Isn't that sweet of him?”

Junno smiled at her, and then turned again to Ueda. “It's been a while, Uepi!”

Ueda glared. “We were together just yesterday, you idiot. Now seriously, what are you doing here?”

“Tatsuya!” Ueda cringed, for a second he forgot he wasn't in their dressing room but in his own mansion, in fron of his own mother. “That's no way to talk to a guest, where are your manners?”

“I apologize.”

He didn't look at Taguchi; he had the faint suspect that the reason why Junno had tagged along so often back in the time, was only so that he got to see this side of Ueda as well; he wasn't near giving the other any satisfaction.

All things considered, out of all the memebers, Taguchi was the lesser of evils; it could have been worse, it could have been Akanishi.

But then again, Ueda had to go back on his word once again. When he entered the living room, he was presented with one of his greatest shocks: Eri, his black huge Labrador, and Tia, his beautiful Golden Retriever, were happily playing around with none other than Taguchi's grey furball.

After gaining back his ability to talk, he muttered a faint “What's she doing here?” and without hearing the answer, he towered over his dogs, glaring. “What are you two _doing_?”

Eri and Tia, though, didn't even flinch, much to Taguchi's admiration; he wished he had only half of that immunity to Uepi's aura.

Ueda sighed. His dogs didn't usually fail, if they liked someone, they were worthy to be liked. They got it wrong only once, in Tatsuya's case: both of them held a grudge on Koki. Ueda had never understood that either, because Koki had plenty of things to be liked for...he kind of hoped they were wrong again. Because whoever his dogs liked, he eventually would like as well, willing or not. In the meanwhile, he could do nothing but accept it and watch as Eri licked Misato's fur playfully.

That, though, didn't mean he couldn't do something to just get rid of that annoying smug smile plastered on Taguchi's face.

\---

When Taguchi was too busy to be home, most of the times Misato stayed at Kame's place. It wasn't like Kame had had many choices about it: out of the three KAT-TUN members that actually liked the cat, Kame was the only one that always spent his rare free time home. Koki would just take his friends and go somewhere out of town, while Nakamaru would only have time for his University books. Kame was the best choice.

But, he had to admit, having a purring fluffy warm thing keeping you company in bed, wasn't that bad. Even though he wasn't sleeping much, he would always feel rejuvenated whenever he woke up to a faint miaowing.

Misato was really nice, in Kame's humble opinion. And apparently, also in Ran's and Gerie's.

“Taguchi...” he addressed the other one, while handing him Misato the next morning at work. “Your cat is either a half-breed with a dog, or she's been brain-washed by Ueda whovconvinced her she's one.”

Behind Junno's shoulders, on the couch, Ueda looked up. “I can hear you, you know.”

Taguchi blinked. “Why would you say that?”

“Because she's insanely attached to Ran-chan and she wouldn't stay away from Gerie more than 5 minutes. Seriously, I've never seen any cat behaving like that with dogs.”

Taguchi grinned while petting softly the kitten. “It means she's daring! She deserves her spot as a KAT-TUN's pet, don't you think?”

“I think the correct definition would be 'disrespectful of any society rule'...” added Nakamaru. “It nails better all of us.”

Kame couldn't deny that and he chuckled. He then looked around the room, finding two members missing. “Where are Koki and Jin?”

“Koki went to greet the Juniors in the other room, Akanishi isn't here yet.”

“He's definitely not gonna be happy Misato's here today...” Nakamaru worried, because, well, has there even been a time when Nakamaru _didn't_ worry?

“He'll live with it. It's not like he's allergic anyway...”

“Who's allergic?” Jin had chosen that moment to arrive, only to regret it ten seconds after opening the door. “Whoa! What's the furball doing here?”

Misato ran towards Jin the exact moment he closed the door behind him and she proceeded to snuggle onto his legs while purring loudly. The others stared. Jin moved rapidly away from her, only to be followed suite. “What?” he pouted down to the kitten. “What's wrong with you? I just called you 'furball'! Or are you just as M as your owner is?”

He sat on the couch, on Ueda's left, and Misato jumped up on his lap. Taguchi burst out laughing, “No, I think...she likes you!”

“Well, thanks Taguchi, but I think I could figure that out myself. What I don't see is her _point_.”

“It's only natural, isn't it?” Kame observed, “That she likes Jin, I mean.”

“Of course, I'm a handsome and caring man, well, I know that Kame, thanks...but I clearly don't like her back, so what's your point?”

“Like the tons of fans you have, but that hasn't stopped any of them from loving you. And I didn't mean it that way, anyway.” Kame raised his perfect eyebrow. “I meant, Misato is obviously crushing on every dog she gets to meet.”

“And how's that supposed to have anything to do with me?” Jin was taken aback when he noticed everyone staring at him wordlessly. “What?”

“Kame's right!” Ueda chuckled. “You do look like one of my Golden Retrievers.”

Jin didn't really know if he should've taken that as a complete offense. “What's that supposed to mean??”

“Well, Jin,” Kame explained amused, “Try to see it our way: you're always looking for attention, you hate to be alone, you're sometimes too loyal for your own good and you need to be fed more than thrice per day!”

“Kame!” Jin begged to differ.

\---

Nakamaru's day-offs weren't as rare as Kame's, but they surely were a lot busier. Taguchi couldn't ask him to take care of Misato for him, but he unexpectedly found a trusted ally in Nakamaru's household, nonetheless.  
Yuuichi looked up from his book and glared at his sister playing happily and very loudly with the kitten on the carpet.

“Could you at least keep it down?”

Yurika rolled her eyes. “Why are you so prissy, Nii-chan?”

“I am _not_ prissy, for your information, I'm just studying for an important exam, you know. Now that you mention it, why aren't _you_ on your own books??”

“I'm not an idol attending Net University, Yuuichi! I actually _go_ to classes!”

“Then you should know how frustrating it is when you can't concentrate!”

“Jeez, I'm just playing a bit with Misato...you priss.”

Nakamaru sighed deeply. “...why did you have to have a crush on Taguchi, of all people!”

“Because Ueda-san is way prettier than I am, and that's just wrong. And Koki, I've known him since I was ten, he's like...a brother. And that's, yeah, _really_ wrong.” Yurika curled her lips in a disgusted frown.

Nakamaru agreed, and he was very glad she hadn't even considered the other two.

\---

After three months, all of KAT-TUN had come to appreciate Misato more than they admitted.

Koki had plenty of snaps of her on his phone (but as promised, none of them were shown to anyone, much so added in any Manual), Nakamaru and Kame sometimes bickered over who should take care of the kitten the next day, Ueda had come to agree having her over when neither of the above-mentioned had a day-off, and Jin, though he still denied liking her back, never failed to give her daily dose of caresses and snuggles whenever she asked.

In so little time, Misato had them all wrapped around her little paw.

Taguchi was very pleased with himself.

\---

Jin sighed contently when he finally opened the door of his apartment; “I'm home!” he shouted.

A muffled “I'm already in the kitchen!” came in response and Jin smiled. The smile faded immediately when a grey flash ran towards him from his living room.

“What are you doing here, furball??” Misato miawled in response, looking at Jin with expectant, sweet eyes. He picked her up with a sigh (Jin was the only one who could do that without fearing scratches all over his neck and shoulder) and Misato purred in his ear. “Kame?” he called for his friend, and Kame appeared briefly from the kitchen wearing Jin's red apron his mother had given him for Christmas, waving absent-mindedly to let Jin know he had heard.

“Kame, what's the furball doing in my home?” Jin followed him to the kitchen, desirous of explainations. Kame, already back in working mode, looked over his shoulder at Jin, “Oh, right. It was supposed to be Nakamaru's turn, but he suddenly was called for an extra practice at Shokura, so Taguchi had no other choice.”

Jin put down Misato in front of the bowl of cat food Kame had obviously prepared for her. “Couldn't you tell him you had plans? It's not even a lie, you promised me you'd help me, like, a month ago.”

“It's not like looking after her is going to prevent me from baking less good chocolate, you know. And I thought you wouldn't mind a little company while I'm busy cooking, since I know there's no chance of you actually giving me a hand...”

“Oi!” Jin glared at his friend while sitting himself at the table. “You were the one who said I shouldn't go anywhere near chocolate for the next three years!”

Kame laughed out loud, forgetting for a second to keep mixing the boiling fudge. “Jin, I did appreciate you trying to bake friendly White Day chocolate for me, but that _did_ have tons of salt in it!”

“Whatever...” he grumbled. Jin thought Kame couldn't even imagine how much effort _that_ had taken him, and how many embarassing questions he had to go through before his mother agreed to help him last year. “At least don't accuse me of abusing of your wifey attitude... _you_ offered your help in the first place!”

Kame took some ingredients from a bag on the cooking table before replying. “Well,” he chuckled “I don't want Rina-chan to have stomach-ache, after all.”

Jin decided to act like the adult he is and settled for showing his tongue to Kame's back, but when he realized he didn't feel a bit satisfied, he added, “I should just kick you out of here.”

Kame turned to him with an amused expression and one eyebrow raised. “And positively lose Rina-chan to Kenta-kun? I don't think you'd dare to risk.”

Jin's pout turned into a serious frown. “Who's that fella anyway?? He should just run in fear and never come near Rina again! What does he think he's doing, popping up out of nowhere and stealing her away? Unforgivable.”

“She's already ten, Jin...you should start accepting the fact she's not a kid anymore. She's turning into a fine cute girl and it's only natural boys will start to flock around her. If her big brothers are fine with it, why can't you be too?”

“Because ten is too early, Kame, I'm telling you! Next thing you know, she'll be having slutty PVs and be Friday'd with one different guy a week!!”

“As if the Shirota's, you and Pi will ever let that happen...”

“And that's exactly my point! I'll have you prepare for her your amazing chocolate and give it to her tomorrow, so that she'll understand how amazing of a big brother she has and will think twice before going out with lame Kenta-kuns.”

Kame simply shook his head in amused resignation, and Jin knew that the topic was to be dropped; Kame would need his concentration if he really wanted the best chocolate out there.

So Jin brought back his attention to Misato, that was watching him with curious eyes under his chair. “Hey girl!” he simply stated and the kitten purred and jumped in his lap, seeking caresses, which Jin was more than willing to give out.

He kept cuddling Misato while outside it started to rain, the drops running along the kitchen's window. The sweet smell of chocolate begun filling the room; the constant sound of boiling and Kame's cooking, reassuring in his ears; those and Misato's purring were slowly lullying him to sleep, but he tried to prevent his eyes from closing.

After a while, Kame shifted his attention away from the cooking table and Jin found it safe to talk to him again.

“Now that I think about it...Taguchi didn't have any work scheduled for today, did he? Why did he leave the furball to you?”

“Not today, he doesn't; but tomorrow he has two interviews, so he can't spend White Day with Reina and he promised to take her out tonight.”

“I see.” Misato shook fervently her little head disapprovingly when Jin accidentally stroked her ears. “What about you? Are you preparing some chocolate for Sakiko too?”

Kame curled his lips in a grimace. “You kidding? She's high mainteinance, you know. I'm taking her to a fine restaurant for lunch tomorrow.”

“Aah, if I had such a beautiful girlfriend I wouldn't mind spoiling her either, though fine restaurants are not really my thing. Instead, I'm all alone another White Day, me and my bad taste in women.”

Kame made a disapproving sound. “Don't blame it all on them, you've had your share of guilt in every relationship you've failed recently. And may I remind you how things could have been a lot different last White Day...”

“I wish you'd stop bringing her out every once in a while.”

“You know I won't.”

Jin stretched his arms, earning a miawl from the furball in his lap. “I know. Because you're the sane one.”

“I still don't see why you're not even _trying_ looking for someone, Jin.”

“And what for, Kame? Not now, at least. I'm leaving in less than two months.”

“...You have a point.”

In that moment, the doorbell rang, startling Jin; he remembered declining any offer for that night, so he had no idea as to who could it be. He looked at Kame.

“It could be Taguchi picking up Misato, I told him we'd be at your place.”

Jin reluctantly sat up, put down the offended kitten and proceeded to the door, preparing himself to face the sparkling smile of his bandmate.

What he got though, was another one of his bandmates muttering a “Yo!”.

“Koki? What are you doing here?”

“Is that how you welcome your guests, Akanishi?” smirked Koki.

“No, I mean, hey nice to see you here, dude...What are you doing here??”

“I came to see my darling!” he beamed.

Jin blinked and then shrugged. “Kame?” he called across the apartment. “Koki's here to see you!”

Koki kicked him in the shin, hissing “I meant Misato, you idiot!”

Kame came from the kitchen. “Koki? What are you doing here?”

“Huh? What's with you two? Did I interrupt something?”

Jin, who was still muttering obscenities at Koki for the kick, grumbled “Are you an idiot, or what.”

Koki ignored him. “So where's my darling?”

“In the kitchen, waiting for her pillow to come back.” chuckled Kame, starting to walk back in the room. As soon as Koki got to Misato, he changed into his fluffy sweet self, making Jin wonder if his bandmate didn't suffer from schizophrenia or something. “Why don't you take her to the living room? _We_ have work to do in the kitchen.”

Kame stared at him disapprovingly, but he didn't say anything. Koki didn't need to be told twice.

By the time Taguchi arrived, there was a huge chocolate heart on the table of the kitchen, complete with a fudge garnish, because Rina loved fudge and Kame was a perfectionist like that; they had managed to finish about ten bottles of beer and Koki and Kame were already wasted; somehow, Jin's face was covered in chocolate, which Misato was kindly licking away, making him giggle like a high school girl.

Taguchi was grinning and the show made him want to join them when Kame moved to open a new bottle, but he kind of felt responsible, being the only sober one and all. His first move was to pick Misato up from Jin's face, because chocolate definitely couldn't be healthy for her; second, to tell Jin to go and wash his face (or lick himself clean) before Kame and his drunk kiss mania registered the situation and could take advantage of it. That made Jin willing to find in himself the strenght to get up and go to the bathroom. Taguchi then tried to keep the rest of the bottles away from Kame, which turned out to be more difficult than he initially thought; in that moment, he lifted his eyes to look properly at the kitchen, and he gasped. All the remaining chocolate had been thrown around and the previously white shutters of the cupboards were covered in dark brown stains. Taguchi sighed.

He didn't want to know how things could have turned that way, but he knew that, if asked, Jin would have managed to fit Misato in the guilty part somewhere; so he just resigned himself to his destiny, and decided to anticipate it.

He flipped his phone open. “Nakamaru-kun? We have an emergency.” Nakamaru would be there in ten, tops.

Now, the tough part. “Hello? Uepi? What if I said I truly need your kind help for a situation here?...no it's not about Reina, it's-uhm...yeah....Akanishi-kun's. No. Yes. Not yet, but nearly. Okay, listen: I have Akanishi-kun _covered in chocolate_ , in his _boxers_ , acting like a _cat_...it's pretty _embarassing_...I wouldn't want anyone to accidentally _take pictures_ , you know?”

Taguchi was really glad he was in KAT-TUN; his bandmates were kind of predictable once you understood how they worked, after all. Now he only needed to get Akanishi-kun a bit more drunk and seize some of the remaining chocolate. He supposed Uepi would bring his own camera.  



End file.
